voidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning
Class Abilities R O O K I E * Conductor, We Have A Problem! -- You are immune to electricity fueled by your own corruption. You are immune to electricity fueled by natural means. You are resistant to electricity fueled or controlled by other targets. * Static Schematic -- Charge your body with static electricity, making it harder for debris to stick to your body and causing a mild tingling shock to any targets who touch you. This ability must be channeled. * Tazed And Confused -- Create a charge of electricity on 1 area of your body which can cause force impact and damage on contact. This ability also has a 30% of also stunning the target for up to 3 seconds. (Roll 100 @ 1-70 failure). Contact is required. The daze effect has a 30 minute cooldown per target. E X P E R T * Electric Eel -- Send a ribbon of electricity from your paws at a target within 5 yards. This attack also has a 50% chance to interrupt a target’s elemental ability. (Roll 100 for each interrupted ability @ 1-50 failure) * Lightning Ball -- Create 1 orb of electricity which will float beside you until used or can be thrown at a range of up to 5 yards. * Hardwired -- Send a thin wave of electricity through yourself or another target which will block pain, increase speed, and invoke a calming sensation. This ability must be channeled. If targeted, the target must remain within 5 yards. M A S T E R * Tesla's Might -- Call down lightning to strike a location within 15 yards. * Supercharge -- Invoke yourself with an electrical charge which will prevent stamina from draining. This ability must be channeled for its entire duration. * D'Ohm -- Create a dome of lightning around you which will harm any targets in contact and absorb some impact from ranged attacks. This ability must be channeled. * Watt Wizard -- Handle lightweight objects by manipulating a series of controlled electrical currents. This ability must be channeled. * Electric Company -- Create 1 version of yourself made of electricity which can also use any of your elemental lightning abilities. This ability must be channeled. Trait Ability: * Lightning Tail -- Your tail turns into a reserve of contained electricity which can be siphoned from. While Lightning Tail is active, you may also traverse distances at incredible speeds. You can only go one direction at a time and there is only one speed: faST. G R A N D M A S T E R * High Voltage! -- Overcharge 1 of your lighting attacks to potentially lethal voltages. However, a successful attack on a target will also deal a portion of damage yourself. * Electrolyte: Momentarily dissipate into a bolt of electricity, allowing you to travel and re-emerge in nearby locations of up to 5 yards away almost instantaneously. This ability will cancel if you are touched. This ability must be channeled. Grand Masters of Lightning: ''-- None'' Addon Abilities • Rookie || Addon -- Lightning --'' '''Technicolor:' Your lightning may be created in 1 color of your choice. {Rookie 200} || Addon -- Lightning --'' '''Ecstatic!:' While Static Schematic is active, you can also aggravate your static charge to send its effects to 1 target within 2 yards. Each ranged jolt has a 40% chance of locking to 1 target within 2 yards for up to 10 seconds, zapping them with a tingling wave of electricity which can mitigate an elemental ability or make movement more difficult to control. This effect will cancel if the target touches you. {Rookie 200} • Expert || Addon -- Lightning --'' '''Zap n’ Grab:' Electric Eel can also be used to pull 1 target towards you. {Expert 300} || Addon -- Lightning --'' '''Battery Pack:' Lightning Ball will now create up to 3 balls of electricity. This ability must be channeled. While active, your Lightning Balls will also gather energy over time, allowing you to siphon a small percentage of your electricity instead of creating it. {Expert 300} • Master || Addon -- Lightning --'' '''Shock Absorber:' Hardwired also makes you resistant to mind-altering attacks and interruption attempts with a 50% success rate. (Roll 100 @ 1-50 failure). {Master 400} || Addon -- Lightning --'' '''Baby Don't Hertz Me' -- D'Ohm will not affect specific targets of your choice, allowing them to enter the dome without harm. || Addon -- Lightning -- 'Megawatt' -- Watt Wizard can now pick up and/or project objects with significant impact. The maximum weight of lift-able objects is dependent on how strong you make your electrical currents. This ability must be channeled. || Addon -- Lightning --'' '''Edison's Arc:' Electric Eel can also branch the effect to targets within 5 yd of the first attack with 50% success (Roll 100 for each target @ 1-50 failure). {Master 400} • Grand Master || Addon -- Lightning --'' '''Invisivolt:' All of your elemental lightning attacks can become invisible. Ability Troubleshooting: • Elemental Color: '''All electricity abilities are visible and are yellow/white by default. You may change this color by learning '''Technicolor. '''Abilities which use electricity are always visible, however, you can make your electricity invisible to the eye by learning Invisivolt. ' • '''Corruption and Lightning:' When using your element, you channel corruption which is converted into raw electricity to be used in your abilities. However, this does not mean anyone who touches you will be electrocuted. A significant amount of corruption is required to maintain the electricity, therefore, most of your abilities do not create lethal voltages. Instead, targets will feel other affects, such as force impact, knockback, pain, numbness, tingling, confusion, difficulty moving, burn/heat injuries, and in some cases a seizure or heart attack from prolonged exposure. • Static Schematic can also be used to siphon electricity from outside sources. • Static Schematic and Tazed And Confused can make contact to objects no more than 3 inches from your body. You cannot perform ranged attacks until Expert tier, however, a ranged attack is purchasable at Rookie tier as an addon ability. • Tazed And Confused, Electric Eel, Ecstatic!, and Edison's Arc are roll abilities. Electricity doesn't always affect a target in the same way, therefore this element has more roll abilities than other elements! • Electric Eel will interrupt 1 of a target's channeled abilities when your roll is successful. You do not need to roll to perform the ranged attack, only its interrupting affect. • Hardwired can be used on yourself or another target within 5 yards. It does not prevent your stamina from being drained, it only aids in making your movements faster by aiding in muscle contractions, blocking pain from reaching the brain, and giving you a warm, fuzzy feeling. • Supercharge sacrifices corruption for stamina. This is only useful if you're becoming physically exhausted. This ability can be used on another target within 5 yards. • D'Ohm's dome may be no larger than twice your size. Everything inside and in contact with the dome will be affected by D'Ohm until you learn Baby Don't Hertz Me. You may increase the dome size for party members when using this addon, however, it will drain more corruption. • Watt Wizard can manipulate lightweight objects without the objects being damaged by electricity. You cannot harm or lift heavier objects until you learn Megawatt. • Lightning Tail can only be used to create a small portion of extra elemental electricity without using corruption. You may move up to three times as fast as your natural speed, however, you must re-activate the speed ability each time you change direction. • Electric versions of you made with Electric Company must be channeled. However, the abilities used by your lightning self will not drain extra corruption. The electricity of your elemental self will become weaker the more abilities it uses. • High Voltage! Does more damage to your target than it does to yourself. However, you are resistant, not immune. A dead target drains your entire corruption pool and leaves a critically endangered you, and may even kill you if you're already injured. The Electric Cat created with Electric Company cannot use this ability, as it requires too much energy. • The ability to channel jolts created by Ecstatic! must be rolled for. Otherwise they cannot be maintained once they hit a target. When a roll is successful, its affect will be channeled in addition to the corruption drained by keeping Static Schematic active. • Battery Pack and Lightning Tail cannot be combined, but they can be used simultaneously as long as each ability is channeled. • When rolling for Shock Absorber, you are rolling for a successful defense. A failure role means you did not mitigate the attack. You MUST emote the outcome of a failed roll. • Your crystals can still be targeted by the Crystal element when using Electrolyte. C A N N O T S : Instakill''' || Control Weather''' Extra Move-Sets with Paired Elements: All Applicable -- Progression Overview • Rookie • Expert • Master • Grand Master Useful Items for this Element • Thing Thing Cost: { 0 } '' ''Location: { Unavailable } F.A.Q. Q.) * Q.) * Q.) * __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__